Phytopathogenic fungi are the causal agents for many diseases that infect and destroy crops. In particular, the diseases sugar beet cercospora leaf spot, apple scab, tomato early blight and grape and pepper botrytis are especially devastating.
Sugar beet is susceptible to many foliar diseases caused by phytopathogenic fungi. One of the most frequently encountered and destructive foliar diseases occurring on sugar beet is sugar beet cercospora leaf spot, caused by the fungus, Cercospora beticola. Sugar beet cercospora leaf spot is common to sugar beet plants throughout the world, and is particularly destructive in regions with wet, warm growing seasons, such as Western and Southern Europe, and the Midwestern United States. During periods of high temperature and wetness, sugar beet cercospora leaf spot spreads rapidly in the field. Ultimately, the disease kills sugar beet leaf tissue, resulting in reduced sugar beet weight and sugar content.
The leaves and fruit of apple trees are susceptible to attack by a fungus, Venturia inaequalis, resulting in a disease called apple scab. The disease is most common in the United States and Europe. Uncontrolled, apple scab results in deformed, low quality fruit.
In spite of the commercial fungicides available today, diseases caused by fungi still abound. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective fungicides for controlling or preventing diseases caused by phytopathogenic fungi.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for the prevention, control or amelioration of a disease caused by a phytopathogenic fungus.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the protection of a plant, plant seed or tuber from fungal infestation and disease.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.